


Quickie [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabs Merlin; half carries him along the corridor and down the next before he shoves him into an alcove, panting with the need, half desperate from the hours of sitting still and trying to think while Merlin fidgets restlessly behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3864) by merihn. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5thurgnq9f3czpgd3lvc2keucqt7zjnb.mp3) |  5.5 MB | 00:05:56  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
